


Once I Was Seven

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Leia Organa Lives, Padmé Solo - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey and Ben have a daughter, Rey is an overprotective mom, stormpilot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: “It was a big, big world,But we thought we were bigger,Pushing each other to the limits,We were learning quicker.”The war continues, and a new scout is sent on her first mission
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Once I Was Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Rise of Skywalker. The war is still going on in some parts of the galaxy, and since many pilots and soldiers in the Resistance died at Exegol, the rebels are clustered in smaller groups. Leia lived, even though Ben didn’t. Ben and Rey have a daughter named Padmé, and Finn and Poe have a son named Jax. None of the backstory really makes sense, but whatever. Reylo happened in TROS. Stormpilot happened in TROS. Here are their kids. I’m sorry if that was confusing.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Rey said, hugging her daughter closer.

“It’s a simple mission,” Padmé explained again. “Jax asked me to be a scout. I just need to watch from a  distance  to make sure no one gets caught unaware. And the base isn’t too heavily guarded.Jax says there should only be around fifteen to twenty stormtroopers there- we can take them out easily.”

Rey sighed. “Padmé, your cousin Jax always  _ says  _ things. But most of the time it isn’t that accurate. Just like his father...”

“At least Jax isn’t always ‘jumping into an X-wing and blowing something up,’ like Uncle Poe.”

“Now where did you hear that one?” Rey asked with a laugh.

“General Organa,” Padmé replied, trying to hide her proud smile. She looked up to her grandmother, even if Leia didn’t know that they were related. The general probably did have a few guesses though...

“Still, Jax would do good to listen to Uncle Finn instead of Uncle Poe,” she said. “As would you. He’s a lot more willing to do things peacefully.”

“I know,” Padmé said, as she always did. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “That’s Jax. I should go.”

“Alright,” Rey sighed, hugging her daughter even tighter. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Mom! Stop freaking out! I told you a million times, I’m just a scout.”

“Look, I know it’s a simple job, but remember what I told you about my first mission? On Takodana?”

“Yes, and it’s the reason I’m here,” she replied, grinning teasingly.

“I meant that things can go wrong, and I’m just worried for your safety.”

“You dont need to worry about me anymore. I think I can handle myself.”

Rey smiled at the familiar line. She knew Padmé was perfect for the job, being strong in the force, and able to sense enemies coming from far away, but she was only ten years old. Ten. Was this really what the war was coming to? Jax had been sixteen when he was set on his first mission, but since then the Resistance had shrunk. Was she being selfish by wishing her daughter could stay home? “I know nothing I can say will change your mind. You can’t stop me from being scared though. I’m your mother.”

“And you can’t stop me from going on this mission. Jax needs me.” Another knock sounded at the door. Padmé turned to leave. Rey caught her and whispered in her ear.

“Come home safe. I love you stardust, and your father does too. He would be so proud to know that you’re already on your very first mission.”

Padmé lowered her voice as she always did when mentions of her father came up. “I love you too mom. And I’ll be home before you know it.”

Then she ran to the door. A few seconds later, Rey stood alone in the house.

“If only you could see her, Ben.”


End file.
